


PotterTale

by DeathGlobalZone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU-Undertale setting, Frisk and Harry get a sibling-like relationship, Gen, Harry goes through the Unerground, I swear, Pacifist Frisk, Pacifist Route, Second War with Voldemort, That famous Harry Potter luck, This'll be cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathGlobalZone/pseuds/DeathGlobalZone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the Horcrux hunt, Harry’s luck takes a turn when instead of going to Gringotts with Ron and Hermione, he is taken to Mt. Ebbot and meets a strange child in a striped shirt and together they fall down. How will Harry and Frisk make their way through the Underground?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Taking a gulp, Harry looks at the polyjuiced Hermione and transfigured Ron and throws his cloak over his shoulders, Griphook making like his name and gripping onto Harry’s neck with a firmness he thought unnecessary. Letting out a breath, the black-haired boy spun in place to Apparate to Diagon Alley.

Only, of course, something went wrong.

Only natural, isn’t it?

I mean, we’re talking about Harry Bloody Potter here. He’s Fate’s freaking punching bag.

Griphooks hands slipped away from his neck as they were squeezed through a tight rubber tube, and Harry appears on top of a mountain, next to a genderless child in a purple and pink striped shirt with a medium-brown bob that covered their squinty eyes and cargo shorts.

All in all, the child was adorable.

“Erm, hullo.” Harry greeted uncertainly to the unfazed child, who looked around the area, as if looking for-

Oh, right. Harry was still wearing the Invisibility cloak.

Ducking a good couple of feet behind the child, the young man takes it off and shoves it into one of his jackets magically enlarged inner pockets. Clearing his throat, Harry waited for the child to turn around before crouching down onto his knees. “My name’s Harry, what’s yours?”

The child seemed to assess him before opening their mouth. “Frisk.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Frisk. Why are you up here all alone?”

“I’m not alone.”

“What?”

“You’re here, mister.”

Laughing a bit, Harry stands back up. “I suppose so, kiddo.” The clouds that had been gathering in the sky without the two noticing decided they wanted some attention, and threw a tantrum. Both occupants of the small clearing looked up at the flash of lightening and the crash of thunder as it started to rain buckets. Spotting a cave a little ways away, Harry points to it. “How about you and me wait out the storm in there? I’d hate for either of us to get sick.”

Frisk nods and silently takes Harry’s hand in their smaller, softer one. Smiling, Harry quickly heads to the cave. Upon entering, Frisk lets go of his hand and wanders further into the cave, and the teen looks out at the storm in worry. ‘ _I hope Hermione and Ron are okay,_ ’ he frets, biting his thumbnail. ‘ _Griphook, too. How did I end up here? And how do I get back? I suppose I should help Frisk, though. I don’t want he-she- them to get hurt._ ’

As though listening, the small child (though really not all that small, probably about ten or so) calls out his name in a bit of a panic. “Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you come help me?”

“Yeah, sure, what do you need- Oh, dear Merlin.” Frisk was holding onto a ledge about fifteen feet down from the edge of a chasm, their sneakered feet brushing a dark abyss. “Hold on, let me find something t throw down to you or something.” Harry was internally freaking out, but kept a calm façade as he found a thick vine. It wasn’t long enough to reach Frisk, not without them jumping for it and Harry didn’t want them to die. Quickly dropping it down and wrapping some of it around his arm and taking a firm grasp of it, Harry scales down the side of the chasm and hold his free hand out to Frisk. “Quickly, take my hand!” Frisk reaches out and grabs onto him, hands shaking; it seems they weren’t as calm as they had portrayed.

Using all of his strength, the black haired young man hauled them up onto his back, the child’s arms wrapping around his neck and legs wrapping around his waist. Panting and groaning with the effort (‘ _Oh, if only I had my wand!_ ’ the wizard moaned), Harry began to climb back up the chasm, and was nearly at the top when the vine snapped, causing the two humans to fall down.

Frisk screamed.

Harry did the only thing he could think of.

He brought Frisk around to his chest and waved his hand below them, yelling “ _Arresto Momentum_!”

**XxXxXxXxX**

When the two humans awoke, they were on a soft patch of golden-yellow flowers, with nary a scratch between the two of them.

“Harry, what did you do?”

Deeming Frisk young enough to still believe in Magic, he said “Magic, of course!” (Note: He was smiling nervously, feeling ~~his sins~~  a bead of sweat slowly making its way down his back.) Nodding, Frisk stood up and Harry let out a sigh of relief before standing as well and taking the kid’s hand. Seeing a tunnel, both humans began to walk towards it, coming upon a door. Entering it, they see another of the golden flowers. But this one had a face.

“Howdy!” it says, reminding Harry slightly of Mickey Mouse.

“I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

Harry feels a sense of dread swoop down upon him.

~~Hey, at least it wasn't his sins.~~


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared uncertainly at the cartoonish yellow flower in front of him. Its animated face was something out of a very strange dream from his childhood he’d prefer not to be reminded of.

But when has the universe ever decided to listen to him?

The flower continued to talk.

“Hmmm… You’re new to the underground, aren’tcha?”

Frisk nodded, and Harry was still in shock over the entire thing.

“Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!”

The pool of dread grew in the wizard’s stomach, and he put a protective hand on Frisk’s shoulder, ready to push them behind him should the thing attack.

(How would a flower attack? Harry’s not quite sure, see, but he wouldn’t be surprised. Stranger things have happened, after all.)

“I guess little old me will have to do.”

Harry wanted to scream no, pick up the child, and run far away from here, but they had already nodded.

He should teach them how to think before acting, but he should also practice what he preaches.

“Ready?”

Harry really wasn’t ready, but Frisk was nodding.

“Here we go!”

Oh, no.

Both humans felt a strange sucking feeling, akin to what Harry associated with dementors, and suddenly, two hearts were floating in front of them. There was a happy red one, that exuded the exuberance and naivety of a child. Harry assumed that was Frisks… soul? The golden one in front of him, with a little black scar on it could only belong to the wizard himself.

“See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!”

Harry was really starting to hate that stupid, bullshit flower.

“Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course!”

That sounds super, duper fake.

“You want some LOVE, don’t you?”

Harry really, really didn’t want anything this flower was offering.

“Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!”

Please keep all of your love to yourself. And don’t wink, it’s creepy.

“Down here, LOVE is shared through…. Little white… ‘friendliness pellets’.”

Harry didn’t believe that, but Flowey wasn’t giving him any room to talk.

“Are you ready?”

Was he ever, honestly?

“Move around! Get as many as you can!”

Harry was sure Frisk would dodge as well, but he was wrong. The child’s soul was hit with each of the damned ‘friendliness pellets’, and seemed to suffer damage. The flowers face morphed into an evil grin, and Harry really wanted to curse the stupid thing.

**“You idiot.”**

Even the things voice had changed to be more demonic.

**“In this world, its KILL or BE KILLED. Why would anybody pass up an opportunity like this, to get two human souls at once?”**

Harry finally managed to get a word in edgewise.

“Maybe because they’re not an enormous twat?”

 **“W-what?”** The flower looked incredibly surprised, as though it had forgotten he was there.

“Harry,” Frisk questioned, tilting their head to the side in confusion while they pulled on his jacket sleeve “What’s a twat?”

Harry coughed awkwardly into his hand, averting his eyes in panic. “Um, um, it’s a bad word and don’t use it until you’re a teenager.”

“Okay.” The child nodded in acquiescence, turning to once again face their foe.

Just as Flowey was once again getting his bearings, magical fire knocked him away from the two humans.

“What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths…” What seemed to be a cross between a human and a goat had appeared, and while Harry had never taken drugs, he was certain that this had to be some sort of trip. While Harry was confused, their souls were once again put back into their bodies.

“Ah, do not be afraid, my children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first humans to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you two through the catacombs.”

Once again, neither human was given a chance to talk.

“Come! This way.” With that, Toriel turned around and started walking. Frisk followed, and in turn so did Harry out of concern for the kid. He desperately, desperately hoped that the kind-seeming woman-goat wasn’t evil, too.

He felt eyes at his back, and he hurried to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYY!! GUESS WHO'S NOT DEAD LMAO. Sorry, I've been so busy and I just didn't feel like writing this if I'm being completely honest. However, it's been exactly a year now so I decided to type this chapter up real quick before I go to bed. I know, it's super short. Sorry, lmao. Hopefully, next chapter will finish off the ruins so we can meet the skeletons and get to snowdin, and it'll be out before 2018! Next chapter is also the part where I stop typing almost word-for-word, scene-for-scene from the game. Wish me luck!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, please leave some kudos or a comment if you did! And, if you want to, I have a fanfiction.net account by the same name as what I have on here (DeathGlobalZone) where I post updates (sometimes) on my stories and possible future stories. I also have a tumblr blog and facebook account dedicated to interacting with my readers, so head on over there if you have any questions! (Hopefully, I'll be updating them more regularly than my ff.net profile, LOL)
> 
> Tumblr: write-global-zone  
> Facebooke: Toto Grimm (my penname)


End file.
